Numerous hand-held devices have been developed for moving and supporting heavy or bulky articles. Representative devices include log hooks, ice hooks and the like. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,364,592 to Jackson discloses a multi-purpose log handling tool including a handle with a slidably mounted hook.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,600,875 to Ziegler discloses a meat hook comprising a frame, a hook extending from the frame, a handle element attached to the frame and a leather strap for securing the frame to the hand of the user.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,094,391 to Ratchford relates to a transporting hook that engages the handles of one or more suitcases. The hook includes a metal rod that is bent at one end to form a handle and includes a perpendicular J-shaped hook at the other end for holding one or more suitcases.
While the foregoing devices are generally useful for lifting and supporting articles, the load of these articles is primarily exerted on the wrist of the user, just as with more commonly known types of handles such as those found on plastic milk containers, electric drills, coffee carafes, spray painting devices and the like. This can severely limit the ability of the average user to handle heavy or bulky loads. In some situations (for example, when the user has an arthritic or otherwise injured wrist), this can actually prevent the user from lifting the object at all.
A number of recent studies have found a direct correlation between the performance of certain repetitive tasks in the workplace and various types of injuries to the muscles and connective tissues of the human wrist. The most notable of these repetitive motion injuries is known as "carpal tunnel syndrome."
Accordingly, it would be beneficial to provide a handle which would prevent the user's wrist from moving in response to a loading situation and instead cause the load to be shifted or transferred to the forearm, elbow and muscles of the upper arm. Such a hand-held device would allow the user to handle heavy loads with previously unknown levels of comfort and ease of movement.
In addition, in those situations where an object needed to be supported for any length of time (such as with spray devices in an auto painting facility), such a device would reduce fatigue on the part of the user and, by doing so, also improve the accuracy of his work. Any device providing such a range of benefits would appear to have a great many potential applications both in consumer products and in the workplace.